


Tastes like You but Sweeter

by SamoanSexGodReigns



Series: Kinktober 2018 [26]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Do not post to another site, F/F, Kinktober 2018, Lactation, Mutual Pining, Sibling Incest, Twincest, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 16:48:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21359458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamoanSexGodReigns/pseuds/SamoanSexGodReigns
Summary: Brie's been ruining a lotta shirts since giving birth. Nikki helps.
Relationships: Brie Bella/Nikki Bella
Series: Kinktober 2018 [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1151888
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Tastes like You but Sweeter

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from Thnks fr th Mmrs by Fall Out Boy

“Uh, Brie, you’re leaking.” 

Following Nikki’s pointed glance, Brie looks down, even as the distinct tingling in her nipple tells her it’s true, and she watches as breast milk soaks through her bra to forms a large wet patch on her blue blouse. 

“Damn it,” she huffs, feeling her cheeks heat with a mix of frustration and embarrassment. 

If she were at home, at least she could feed Birdie with the let-down, but this was meant to be a lazy twin day, with no men and no babies, so Daniel was watching the baby while Brie got some quality sister time. 

At least that _was_ the plan until Brie’s tit turned into the hose at a wet t-shirt contest, and now, she’s getting up from the patio table to excuse herself to the bathroom out of necessity.

Once there, she tears her top over her head and tosses it on the counter before reaching behind herself to unclasp her bra. Her right breast is damp and dribbling milk from her engorged nipple, and it still feels so full, so firm and sensitive to the touch, that when Brie massages the flesh, she has to bite her lip as pleasure and pain mix overwhelmingly in her stomach. Even more milk flows from her nipple, dripping warm and watery over her hand and onto the floor, and Brie keeps squeezing as the discomfort starts to lessen, and more pleasure replaces it. 

“Brie,” a knock, “I brought you more clothes,” and then Nikki’s pushing the bathroom door open heedless of Brie’s reply.

She spins around in time to see Nikki walking in like she doesn’t even know that words like _modesty_ and _privacy_ exist, and to be fair, she probably doesn’t. Her eyes lock on Brie’s chest instantly though, tracing over her still bigger than normal breasts and the milk still pouring over her hand and running down her arm. 

“It’s still coming out,” Nikki says in amazement, brown eyes wide and soft with awe.

“Well, yeah, it needs to,” she whispers, and Nikki’s intense gaze feels almost physical as something hot and forbidden grows behind Brie’s ribs. 

“I could help you,” Nikki breathes, and for a split-second, pure need flashes across her face, and suddenly, Brie’s never been more confused.

“Wh-”

She doesn’t get to finish her question, though, because in the next heartbeat Nikki’s moving towards her and her sister’s lips latch around her moist nipple, and Brie’s sentence ends on a gasp. She sucks soft and slow, and Brie can feel her milk squirting into Nikki’s mouth, and it should feel wrong because it’s oh so taboo in so many ways, but it feels so, so right instead, and Nikki moans against her breast.

Nikki’s hand replaces her own, and she kneads Brie’s breast as she continues to suck shimmery sensation into Brie’s nipple, and the relief she feels at being able to empty her milk is almost euphoric. She can feel her breast getting softer in Nikki’s hand as it drains into her twins’ mouth, and pleasure glows down her spine into her pelvis to pop and shatter in sparks of arousal. 

As the stream of her milk begins to slow, Nikki starts to delicately flick her tongue over Brie’s increasingly tender nipple to lap up and savor every last bit of her sweet milk. She moans again, and when Nikki turns her gorgeous dark eyes on Brie, they’ve gone even darker with desire, and they shine with heat.

“Nikki,” she moans, hand diving into the thick silk of her sister’s hair to hold Nikki closer to her chest.

Without taking her eyes off of Brie’s face, Nikki’s free hand traces up Brie’s thigh and under her skirt to tease over the damp fabric of her panties, and Brie bucks into her hand. She cups Brie’s mound and with the heel of her hand applies firm pressure to Brie’s clit and Brie whines. The dual sensations of Nikki’s sucking mouth and rubbing hand stokes the sparks of her arousal, and soon Brie is hot with lust as she stares down into pupil-black eyes identical to her own. 

“Oh god Nikki, I-”

She doesn’t get to finish her sentence for a second time that day as the increased speed of Nikki’s attentions steal her breath and her brain and anything that isn’t her beautiful twin loving her so perfectly. It takes only a few more sensual strokes of her tongue, and her hand, and then Brie is lighting up radiant with bliss as her release illuminates the bathroom. She gushes milk and cum, and Nikki doesn’t stop, just slows, and Brie rides her extended orgasm to a gloriously intense conclusion.

When the aftershocks and shaking stop, Nikki pulls away and steps back, and she looks more anxious and unsure than Brie’s seen her in recent memory. Her brows are drawn together, and a glimmer of fear shines in her eyes, and Brie can see where she’s biting the inside of her lip as she waits for one of them to break the silence. She’s the near model image of contrition, but the whole effect is somewhat compromised by the glistening line of milk drying on Nikki’s chin, and it’s Nikki who cracks first.

“Please don’t be mad, Brie,” Nikki begs. “I’ve wanted to do that forever.”

Now it’s Brie’s turn to close the distance between their bodies, and she reaches out calmly to wipe at the milk on Nikki’s face. 

“I’m not mad, Nikki,” she promises, “I love you,” and then she leans in to kiss honesty and acceptance into her twins’ mouth.

When they separate, Nikki smiles at Brie, dazed and delighted, and she sighs, “I love you, too.”

Then they spend the rest of the day showing each other just how much.

**End**

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Kinktober 2018 Day 26 prompt - lactation


End file.
